Juntos De Nuevo
by X Rock Queen X
Summary: Nunca pensé que hoy te iba a dejar. Estoy solo y me pregunto por que me siento de esta manera. Encontré un mundo donde todo el amor, los sueños y la oscuridad chocan. Tal vez, esta vez, podremos dejar nuestro mundo sin sentido.


Estoy sentado en un de los bancos que hay en la feria donde fué nuestra primera y última cita. No dejo de pensar en ella desde aquella vez que la dejé ir. Tampoco dejo de escuchar su dulce voz en mi mente diciendo esas últimas palabras que tanto me duele recordar:

_"Las cosas cambian, Chico Bestia. La chica que quieres que sea es solo una memoria."_

¿Poqué no quiere recordar? ¿Qué le he hecho para que no quiera recordarme...a mi? No he dejado de quererla, no he dejado de pensar en ella, no he dejado de amarla... El amor que siento por ella sigue siendo intenso y verdadero desde el día que la conocí. No ha cambiado. Pero parece que el amor que ella alguna vez tuvo por mi se desvaneció en el aire. Ni un rastro dejó. Es como si la hubiera decepcionado tanto con algo que ahora me odia... Es como si me odiara sin yo haberle hecho algo.

Nada tiene sentido desde que la ví al otro lado de la calle. Desde que la comencé a buscar tratando de encontrar respuestas. Desde que le hable por primera vez en meses. Desde la última vez que la pude mirar a los ojos antes que desapareciera entre la multitúd.

Extraño aquellos momentos cuando eramos felices juntos. Cuando ella era felíz. Extraño el contacto de su mano en la mia. Extraño ver esos hermosos ojos azules que ella tiene. Extraño los pocos momentos que podiamos estar juntos donde ella me contaba historias de los sitios que habia visitado o cuando le decía cualquier chiste para hacela reír. También extraño su sonrisa. Pero mas que nada la extraño a ella. Extraño a la Terra que alguna vez conocí.

Si hubiera alguna manera de volverla a tener en mis brazos o por lo menos tenerla de vuelta en mi vida, haría lo que fuera pero se que no es posible. Nada va a volver a ser como antes y nada cambiará el presente en el que vivo ahora. Saber eso me duele, me parte el corazón y el alma.

-Si lo que quiere Terra es tener una vida normal entonces dejala ser felíz -fueron las palabras que alguna vez me dijo Cyborg.

-Yo la puedo dejar tener una vida normal pero yo conosco a Terra y sé que ella no va a ser felíz... o, al menos, no como antes -le dije en respuesta despues de varios segundos.

Ya no hablan de Terra por que saben como me siento al respecto. Saben que pienso en ella cuando me ven triste y me alejo del grupo hasta que me sienta mejor o sea necesario. También saben que no me gusta que me llamen cuando me voy por horas de la Torre a menos que sea una emergencia. No soy el mismo Chico Bestia de antes. El Chico Bestia que era antes de que la persona que amo me dijera que no se acuerda de los tiempos que pasamos juntos. Que no se acuerda de mi como si esos recuerdo no valieran nada para ella.

Derrepente escuché una voz lejana.

-Espero que aún te acuerdes de mi.

Voltié la cabeza para ver si era...

-¡Terra! -grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para luego ir corriendo en su dirrección. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas cuando llegué a su lado. Por fín pude sentirla en mis brazos, oler su delicioso aroma, escuchar como su corazón latía, oirla respirar...

La solté y me aleje un poco al darme cuenta de lo que acavaba de hacer.

-Lo siento -dije al mismo tiempo que miraba el suelo y me rascaba la cabeza avergonzado, esperando a que ella no se enfadara y se marchara otra vez.

-Soy yo la que tiene que disculparce - subí la mirada hasta que pude ver sus grandes ojos y darme cuenta de que le dolía la decisión que había hecho tanto como a mi.- Perdóname.

Ví como una lágrima comenzaba a bajar por su mejilla. Subí mi mano y la acerqué a su rostro angelical para secarla pero al poco tiempo más lágrimas siguieron callendo por la misma ruta que la primera. La volví a abrazar tratando de consolarla.

-No dejo de pensar en ti. Lamento mucho lo que te dije y... -comenzó a decir entre lagrimas antes de que pudiera interrumpirla.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, Terra. Te perdono, todo va a estar bien.

Me soltó esta vez y me volvió a mirar a los ojos. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para luego sentir como sus dedos pasaban por mi cabello. Puse mis manos en su pequeña cintura donde pude tocar su suave piel y sentir su calor. Saber que esta aquí, con migo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Me acercó a ella lentamente hasta que solo quedaron centímetros entre sus labios y los mios. Sentí su cálida respiración en mi boca y sin pensarlo dos veces rompí la distancia que había entre nosotros y la besé.

Me levanté sin poder ver nada. Todo estaba oscuro, solo podia sentir el sudor frío bajando por mi frente y parte de mi espalda. Mi respiración era agitada y mis labios estaban secos. Deslicé mi brazo entre las sabanas por la parte izquierda de mi cama, donde se suponía que estuviera durmiendo Terra. No había nadie. Eso no pudo haber sido un sueño.

-¿Terra? -le pregunté a la oscuridad.

No hubo respuesta.


End file.
